Tsuyu Asui
(Voice)|label2 = Kamen Rider Froppy |complex2 = |image = |affiliation = U.A. High School (as an student) Class 1-A|homeworld = (MHA Universe)}} Tsuyu Asui (蛙吹 梅雨 Asui Tsuyu) is a student of U.A. High School, as well one of the main characters of Kamen Rider Deku. Using the Hero Driver and the Frog QuirkChanger, she transforms into Kamen Rider Froppy , the sixth Kamen Rider to appear in the series. History To be added Personality Tsuyu is a straightforward and laid-back individual who always speaks directly from her mind and what she thinks about others. She also prefers to be called "Tsu-chan" by her friends, instead of "Asui-san". While her parents are gone, she can prove that she's good taking care of her two young sibilings, as she's extremely responsable, as well having good morals and principles for her sibilings and friends. Alongside this, her appearance can be a bit creepy, as her expression consists on a vacant stare, she also has a habit of tipping her finger in her chin, and say the word "Ribbit or " to finish every sentence. Powers and Abilities * Frog : Tsuyu's quirk. As the name says, she can do anything that a frog can (Jumping, Long Tongue), aside from this, she also has the ability to use camouflage to match the temperature and the color of the surroundings, hiding herself from enemies. Forms . It appears during her henshin sequence into Kamen Rider Froppy, before the armor parts attaches to the suit. Appearances: Deku Episode 1, 4-9, 11-13, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, 14-20, 22-23 - Frog= Kamen Rider Froppy Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 150cm *'Rider Weight': 30 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 3.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 65.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. Tsuyu transforms into Kamen Rider Froppy by inserting the Frog QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. Stat wise, her punching is really weak in comparison with the other riders, but because of her Frog Quirk, her kicking is higher than Deku or Uravity's, but unfortunately, it loses to Ingenium or Kacchan, while her jumping is higher than Deku and her speed is a bit slow. Her weapon in this form is the Froppy FrogWhipper , a ribbon-like weapon that acts like Tsuyu's tongue. Her finisher in this form is: *' ': First, she jumps directly into the sky, then she uses both feet to kick the enemy. She has one alternate variation of this kick: ** : Froppy performed a Flying Side Kick to defeat the Ant Nomu army. Appearances: Deku Episode 6-9, 11-13, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, 14-20, 22-23 }} Equipment Devices *Hero Driver - Transformation device *QuirkChangers - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Froppy FrogWhipper - Froppy's personal weapon in his Rider form. Vehicles * U.A. Crosser - Froppy's Ridewatch Froppy Ridewatch : Based on Kamen Rider Froppy, this Ridewatch would provide access to the FroppyArmor. It is dated 2019. Behind the Scenes Tsuyu is voiced by , who previously voiced in , and portrayed a young in . As Kamen Rider Froppy, her is . Notes *She is the second rider to be themed after a frog, the previous one was . *By far, she's the first green colored Female Rider in the franchise. Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Deku Category:Female Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Deku Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders